Michael
Written by PlanetDolanFan211- This is not real, please do not believe it Part 1 I was playing Mega Walls on Hypixel with a group of friends one evening when we saw a player named "Michael41" join the server. After the game was over, we checked the player list to see who he was, but he did not appear in the name list although he was still on the server. We decided to ask him a few questions like if he has been here before but with no response, and we still could not find him in the server. We then decided to start a new Bed Wars match. We were doing well until all of the blocks surrounding our bed was instantly broken by some invisible force, and we lost shortly after that. We asked Michael41 if he was a hacker if He and did it, but still no response. We then reported the situation to the owner and asked if he could ban Michael41. He agreed to do so, but could not ban him for whatever reason. We decided that was enough Hypixel for today, so we logged off. Part 2 The next day we decided to rejoin Hypixel, and sure enough, Michael41 was still on the server. We played a quick match of Cops and Crimes and won it. When we returned to the lobby it was on fire, and we could only see one player, which stood in the distance and stared at us. We then got banned from the server, with the following reason: I WILL GET MY REVENGE Later that day we were able to reconnect to Hypixel, and everything was back to normal. We decided to play some more Mega Walls. During the game We were able to see a brief glance of Michael41's skin as we briefly saw him fly over us before disappearing, from what we could make out of it was a bloody pigman skin with no eyeballs. However, nothing unusual occurred during the match. When we returned to the Lobby, it was on fire again and Michael41 came charging at Me with an Iron Axe, and when He hit Me Minecraft froze and Michael41 let out a Blood curdling scream before the computer crashed. When I rebooted the computer My desktop picture changed to a picture of Michael41's skin, and when I Launched Minecraft the only option that was available was Multiplayer, and it wouldn't let Me enter any Server IP address other than the one for Hypixel. I rejoined Hypixel and I spawned inside a super flat world made of Nether rack. I quickly noticed that Michael41 was chasing Me, so I ran away as fast as I could. He then typed something in the chat: : I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NOW I tried leaving the server but the pause menu wasn't working. I Just kept running for about 20 minutes until I hit a wall, and at that same time Michael stopped behind me. Minecraft crashed shortly after, and I Got a phone call from the number 1-200-854-2194, a phone number that I had never been called by. I decided to ignore it but it kept calling me, so I decided to unplug my charger and waited for the phone battery to die. I looked up, "Michael41" to see if anybody else had a similar experience and I Found a news article about a Boy named Michael who had mysteriously died on February 22,2017 while playing on Hypixel. I tried contacting my friends to tell them what happened, but none of them responded. I never heard from them again, and I have not played on Hypixel since. Category:Ghost Category:Death Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas Category:Undead Category:Blood